


In this World

by Princess_Hestia_Hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Hestia_Hades/pseuds/Princess_Hestia_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Artemis felt after Apollo killed Orion? Even an eon after her feelings towards him are strong. He even left her two very special gifts and surprises. Will she move on when a handsome male comes along or will she hang on to Orion's love? Read to find out! Enjoy and review! </p>
<p>(Romulus and Remus are a very big part of the story from chapter two and on!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This story is also found at FF.net as well under the same name. Hope you enjoy!

Artemis' POV

In this world,   
there are men who think   
they know everything and everyone. 

In this world,   
there are men who admit   
that they don’t know everyone and everything. 

I won’t name any names,   
but if you know me,   
you’ll know who and   
what I’m talking about. 

In this world,   
if you don’t open up   
and tell everyone everything about yourself,   
you can’t get hurt. 

You might not know me,   
but I speak from experience. 

In this world,   
they’re people who trust so easily.   
You’re gullible   
and you’re going to get hurt   
and realize how I feel. 

You might not like what I say,   
but it’s how I feel   
and I’m free to say what I feel. 

In this world,   
once bitten,   
twice shy. 

 

I never expected to have twins from my one time with Orion. When my hunters and father came to know about my pregnancy they wanted to found out who impregnated me and make him pay. But I never told them what happened between me and Orion.

I miss him so much. I never expected to keep my children either.

/Time skip 18 years after/ Olympus

"Uncle Apollo! Uncle Apollo you're finally here! What took you so long? I've been ready for over an hour!" My youngest, Radar, said jumping up and down.  
"I'm sorry,love. Zeus kept us a little while longer than I wanted him to. How about I make it up to you by taking you to get ice cream now?" Apollo smiled.

"I'm always ready for ice cream! Is Uncle Ares bringing his twin sons? Is Uncle Hades going to meet us there? Is he bringing Nico and the rest of his sons too?!" Radar asked rapidly. Apollo picked her up, and swung her around and around in circles.

"I still have no idea why we have to go with Uncle Apollo, meet up with our other Uncles, and sleep over at Grandfather's for the weekend. Why can't I stay here with you, Mama?" My oldest son (by 90 seconds) asks me.

"Maybe Mama wants to go on a date, Rayne. She was released from her oath when we were born. Or she wants to go and party with Zia Aphrodite and get tips on how to pick up guys." Radar says, with attitude dripping from her voice. When my daughter voices her thoughts, I couldn't help but laugh.

"How about we leave your mom and hurry up so we aren't late?" Apollo suggested, kindly, trying to hold back his laughter.

As they are walking out of my palace, I stand at the front door and wave as they walk away. I stand there for awhile, watching their forms fade as they get farther and farther away. I'm gonna miss my babies while they're gone. I just hope that Radar behaves. I'm not as worried about my son, Rayne, as I am about his younger twin sister. She's quite boy crazy. Her current obsession, sorry obsessions, are Romulus and Remus. I hope they don't break her heart.

Radar's POV

"Hey ya'll! What's up?" I ask all my Uncles and their sons, my cousins. I smile as Rom and Re-Re as they both get up to offer me a seat.

"The usual, BabyGirl. How's the music coming along?" My Grandpa, Zeus, asks.

"I just finished a new song. I really like it. It's a Christmas song." I shoot off, excitedly.

"How about you sing it for us while we're waiting for our ice cream?" Re-Re asks, hopefully. I nod in response.

This is my wish  
My wish for the world  
That peace will find it's way  
To every boy and girl  
This is the time  
The time for harmony  
Let love be the song  
That everybody sings  
Feel the air with joyful noise  
Ring the bells and raise your voice  
Let there be peace on Earth  
Let there be peace on Earth  
Lift your light, let it shine  
Shine, shine, shine  
Let every voice be heard  
Let there be peace on Earth  
I hear the sweetest sound  
The sound of hope to come  
Together we could bring  
Good will to everyone  
Let it start with you  
Let it start with me  
Let every nation rise  
And sing this melody  
Feel the air with joyful noise  
Ring the bell and raise your voice  
Let there be peace on Earth  
Let there be peace on Earth  
Lift your light and let it shine  
Let it shine, shine, shine  
Let every voice be heard  
Let there be peace on Earth  
Let there be peace on Earth  
Feel the air with joyful noise  
Ring the bell and raise your voice  
Let there be peace on Earth  
Let there be peace on Earth  
Lift your light and let it shine  
Let it shine, shine, shine  
Let every voice be heard  
Let there be peace on Earth

As I end the song, I notice how Re-Re and Rom are staring at me. I blush and they just smile as they get up to move closer to me.

"How'd that song come about?" Uncle Hades asks.

"It just came to me as I laying on my bed. Was it good?" I ask, sheepishly.

"It was amazing, Sweetheart." Rom and Re-Re quickly insure me as they each put an arm around my shoulders. This doesn't escape my Uncles' gazes. But before they can say anything I ask,

"Where's Thanatos?"


	2. HELP

I've lost my inspirations for this story right now. If you guys would like to help and give me ideas or co write with my please leave a comment below.  

 

Also, I have a new schedule so here it is.

Monday: Unknown Fate and A New Hope

 

Tuesday: Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy and Forbidden Love ( More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers) 

 

Wednesday: In This World and Children of Set book 1 

 

Thursday: Love Knows No Bounds 

 

Friday: Update Unknown Fate and Love Knows No Bounds

 

Saturday: Update A New Hope and Forbidden Love and In This World

 

Sunday: Update Twin Sons and Daughter and Book 1 Anubis 

 

Now some of these aren't up yet but they will on their assigned day soon 

 

 


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, sorry to get your hopes up. I know it's been super long since I've last updated anything and I'm sorry but life has been super hectic and I've been struggling with a lot of personal issues this past year. I'm trying to get back to writing but it isn't going the way I hoped. I'm trying to get back to writing on my stories, but it will take some time. Thank you for sticking with me :) I'm trying my hardest to get back into writing. 

 

I think I'm going to start by going back and editing some things in all of my stories and/or rewriting them completely (aka In This World, that has made so fucking frustrated and I hate the way it was going to fixing that is on the list) so if you see any updates, it's just me editing. I'll let you guys know if anything else changes and to get your opinion of things. 

 

THANKS for being patient and sticking with me, 

Princess <3

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like it? The song was "This is My Wish" by Kevin Ross look it up! He's such an amazing singer! If they're are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me! Leave comments, please they always motivate me to write more. Check out my other stories if you liked this one. Hope you have a nice day/night!


End file.
